The Touch of A Wolf
by Doppelganger13
Summary: "I need to see you. I need to know that this is real." With dreams of a young man constantly invading her mind, Kagome can't help but wonder if this is fate's way of meddling with her life again or if all of the travels through time have finally caused her to lose her sanity. Kagome H. x Jacob B.


**THE TOUCH OF A WOLF**

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight © and all of its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Inuyasha © and all recognizable characters were created by Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

"_I love you without knowing how, or when or from where.  
>I love you straightforwardly without complexities or pride;<br>so I love you because I know no other way that this:  
><em>_where _I_ does not exist, nor _you_,  
><em>_so close that you hand on my chest is my hand,  
><em>_so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep"_

- Pablo Neruda, _Sonnet XVII_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**  
><strong>THE TOUCH OF A WOLF<strong>

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagome."

The young miko sighed breathlessly as she felt the heat from the familiar pair of hands graze her bare sides, lingering on her hips.

"I missed you," she murmured, letting her fingers dance across the broad expanse of his chest. She smirked slightly when he inhaled sharply, the muscles tightening under her wandering hands.

His voice was low as he whispered her name in her ear. Her hold on his arms tightened as his lips trailed down her neck, nibbling on a particular spot below her jaw that caused her to let out a small moan.

"You're mine," he murmured. The warmth of his voice was still evident but there was no mistaking the trace of possessiveness in his statement.

Kagome shivered, unable to say anything coherent when he skillfully lifted her legs to wrap securely around his waist. The heat emanating from his body was almost too much for her to bear.

"_My Kagome_," his voice seemed echo around her as he started to move. Her soft cries occasionally mingled with his groans as the two began a dance that was as old as time itself.

When they reached their peaks, Kagome gripped his back desperately as she let the waves of pleasure consume her, briefly aware that he buried his face in her shoulder to stifle his own cry of release.

A small smile flittered past the miko's face as he laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She brushed a few sweaty strands of hair from his face, enjoying his occasional sighs of pure contentment as he snuggled closer to her. Her face softened as she glanced down at him. Her blue eyes trailed across his russet-colored skin, taking in the strong angle of his jaw, the way his lips curved upward in the smile that he never failed to shower her with.

"I need to see you," she whispered softly, her voice pained as she realized this dream, like all dreams before, was swiftly coming to an end. "I need to know you're real…"

He frowned. "You don't think I'm real?"

"I just want this," she sighed, gesturing vaguely at their forms – the physical contact, the companionship, the way she felt as though she could tell him everything and anything – looking down at him. "I want-I _need _to know it's not just in my head…" She turned her head away, her lips jutting out in a small pout. "Sheesh, I don't even know your name…"

She felt his shift on the bed as he sat against the headboard, tugging her across his lap. "I am real," he insisted. "You have to believe me."

"But-"

"We _will _meet." His tone left no room for argument. "I know it."

Still, Kagome was left doubtful. "But when?"

He smiled that huge happy grin he always did when he looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Soon. I promise."

"You sound so sure…"

"That's because I know we're meant to be together," his grin grew impossibly wider when a light blush sprinkled across Kagome's face. She would never get used to hear him say things like that and to be honest, it was embarrassing to even talk about being together with some guy who she's only met in her dreams, no matter how real and extended these dreams seemed to be.

"You're my Kagome…my imprint."

.

.

.

.

.

_Imprint?_

.

.

.

.

.

_I'll tell you when it's time…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Just wait a little longer…_

_._

_._

_._

Kagome groaned out as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She squinted as she let her eyes adjust to the stream of light flittering through the windows, bathing her room in the glow of the early morning.

She slid over to the edge of the bed, her legs dangling casually over the side.

"That dream again…"

Her brows furrowed as she massaged the side of her head. This dream…that dream…all of the dreams she had in the past couple of months were always about him…The nameless stranger that for some reason or another had invaded her subconscious and had refused to leave.

Kagome flushed as scenes from the past couple of nights flashed through her mind. Her skin prickled with a heightened sense of awareness as she thought back to how even his touch managed to leave a trail of heat along her body.

Her dreams weren't always as intimate as it was the night before. In fact, it only became physical – or as physical as a dream could be – a few weeks ago. Prior to that, her dreams of him only consisted of them talking about anything and everything. She smiled when she thought back to a previous conversation.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, this is awesome." He yawned, situating his head more comfortably on Kagome's head. Kagome smiled as she leisurely combed through his thick short-cropped hair.

"What's your favorite color?"

They were in a meadow overlooking a cliff that she had grown to be familiar. She was sure this had to come from him since she didn't make it a habit to hang around cliffs.

"Really? That's your question?" He raised a brow, an amused grin on his face. He propped himself on one hand, glancing at her as she sat, her back resting against a tree.

"Why? What's wrong with my question?"

"Nah, it's just, you know, a little…generic."

He laughed when she had pouted at his response. She had decided a long time ago that she thought his laugh was _sorta-kinda_ adorable…not that she was planning on telling him that…because that would have been kind of awkward.

"So fine, you come up with a question then!"

"Haha, okay then…Hmm…what should I ask? Oh! Okay, I got it."

"Well, what is it? I'm waiting and I'm totally expecting a non-generic question."

"Okay, okay. So what's your favorite animal?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Really? Really? My favorite animal? You call my question generic and you're asking me that? The most generic of all generic questions."

"Hey, hey! I thought that was a very reasonable question. I mean, you can tell a lot about a person from what their favorite animal is."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Like for example, if you say your favorite animal is a cat, then that usually means that you're a laid-back person who can be a little bossy once in awhile."

"…"

"…"

"…You just made that up didn't you?"

"…Maybe…But that's beside the point and you still didn't answer my question."

"Oh fine…I guess…if I had to choose an animal…Well I had a cat in Japan…"

"Oh a cat? That's cool. I can totally see you as a cat."

"But you just said saying a cat means you're bossy."

"I like bossy girls." He smirked at her, causing her to release a small giggle when he decided to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

"…O-kay. Well, cats aren't my favorite animals anyways. I kind of developed a fondness for dogs or wolves."

"Well…which is it? Dogs or wolves?"

"Does it make a difference? They're both part of the canine family."

"Of course there's a difference. Dogs are, you know, loyal and man's best friend and all that good stuff but wolves are…"

"Wolves are…?"

"Well, wolves are just cool and awesome and yeah…" he trailed off, shooting her a toothy grin.

She laughed. "Well, I'm assuming you're a big fan of wolves."

"You can say that." His eyes flashed at her before he plopped his head back down on her lap, a small knowing grin on his face.

.

.

.

She had come to the conclusion that perhaps that he was the result of her mind trying to cope with all of the stress that she had gone through for the past couple of years. She had voiced her to him but he reassured her that he was very much real. She might not know him now but for some reason that Kagome could not fathom, he was very much certain that they were going to meet sometime in the future.

_It's kinda like fate_, he told her once before.

While a part of her hoped that he was telling the truth, a part of her had also considered that perhaps all of those years going and forth through time had finally caused her to lose her mind.

Kagome sighed again walking to the edge of the room and looking beyond to gaze at the forest surrounding the house.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

One-shot for now. Reviews are encouraged. n_n


End file.
